womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Eveline Herfkens
Eva Leonie (Eveline) Herfkens ( The Hague , January 9 1952 ) is a former Dutch politician . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Minister Shelf *3 United Nations *4 Literature Biography [ edit ] Herfkens is a Labour Party politician from The Hague as an MP and minister dealing with development cooperation . As a civil servant in Foreign Affairs , she was closely involved in aid programs to Third World countries , including to Jamaica . In addition, she was president of the Evert Vermeer Foundation (affiliated to the Labour Foundation in the field of international solidarity). Herfkens came in 1981 in the House, where she Ed Thijn met. In 1983 they married. The Queen's Commissioner Roel de Wit considered the presence of a female mayor highly desirable.Herfkens remained a member of parliament, and rarely exhibited at official occasions in the capital. Towards the end of her marriage Herfkens left the Chamber and from the Netherlands and was Director of the World Bank . After six years at the World Bank, she was second cabinet Cook , the successor to Jan Pronk on development. Minister Shelf [ edit ] She changed a number of the price of Dutch policy, including by limiting the number of donor countries and no longer broadcast by Dutch experts. The number of donor countries was halved to 22, where the choice was determined by three criteria: good policies, good governance and poverty. The Policy Framework TA memorandum of August 2000 stated: "Technical assistance is no longer viable." Project aid was replaced by direct support to governments for programs to improve education and health care. Widely budget support was introduced. There were at this time becoming more critical about the effectiveness of aid, although it should be noted that it is primarily applied to aid through multilateral organizations. A significant portion of bilateral aid was just a lot of credit include African intellectuals, policymakers, groups and politicians, because they worked differently than the assistance from other countries.But the government and Herfkens, supported by the Chamber decided to terminate as well. Dutch bilateral aid Ironically, the very much less eficiente continued assistance through multilateral UN organizations. A report by the Policy and the Ministry itself concluded in 2006 that herfkens and its successor Agnes van Ardenne had kept. themselves in carrying out their own objectives More than half of the focus countries did not meet the criterion of good governance, while the programs are not reaching the poorest. The IOB know this policy failure on the hasty introduction by Herfkens, the officials at the Ministry and the embassies did not have time for proper implementation. [1] United Nations [ Edit ] On October 1, 2002, she was special envoy of Kofi Annan at the United Nations. She was in charge of the MDG campaign ("Millennium Development Goals"), whose objectives include achieving a halving of global poverty and promoting. Use of clean water According to an article in the weekly magazine Pretty Netherlands that was published in the first week of 2008 Herfkens was now no income and working at home as a result of a conflict with the UN on the terms of its contract. [2 ][3] The Times of 10 January, however, suggested the UNDP, her former employer, that operate on herfkens' nothing to complain, but that her temporary employment contract at 31 December 2007 had ended. A few days later nuanced spokesman UNDP are words, the organization had already started an internal investigation on whether Eveline Herfkens knew she violated UN rules by asking if UN official permanent residence in America. Herfkens hired a New York apartment in the posh Dag Hammarskjold Tower at the rate of $ 7,000 - per month., Almost her entire salary. Contrary to internal UN rules, they received $ 280,000, - rent subsidy from the Dutch government in addition to her salary UNDP. While this fee is not in accordance with the usual reimbursement for Dutch diplomats abroad and the UN rules do not allow such additional payments, was initially argued that the compensation received Herfkens was allowed to keep because it was contrary to the principle of legal certainty otherwise . It was, after all, according to the responsible ministers Koenders and Verhagen untraceable or herfkens yourself to this fee had asked, or that it was offered by officials. SP Member of Parliament Ewout Irrgang found a formality and did not understand why herfkens not returned the money poured out himself. "They obviously had no right to that money, why it did not have the decency to just immediately deposit back?" [4] . During a debate on the issue on March 27, 2008, the government coalition proposed CDA, PvdA, Christian Union that was to come if it was legally possible to recover the money. The opposition parties VVD, SP, PVV, D66 and Green found that it had to be repaid anyway [5 ][6] . Minister Maxime Verhagen (Foreign Affairs) decided to recover, if necessary through the courts the money. Finally on August 28, 2008 an agreement whereby herfkens compensation did not have to pay back, but instead a year went to work for the symbolic sum of one dollar as a consultant for the UN Millennium Campaign closed Verhagen [7] . VVD MP Arend Jan Boekestijn considered to serve as Verhagen forcing herfkens to repay the full amount yet a motion [8] . In a letter to the Chamber of August 28, 2008, however, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs acknowledged: "The provision of compensation to Ms Herfkens and other Dutch who were employed by the UN or other organizations fit in the corresponding period in the policy to the appointment of Dutch promoting to posts at international organizations were in compliance with applicable regulations and also came in other cases. ' The letter also stated: "In the relationship between the Department and Ms. Herfkens, there is no infringement of the BZ regulations or of any culpable conduct by Ms. Herfkens, to Ms. Herfkens is in accordance with those regulations awarded compensation." which the Minister added: "I regret that the resulting public discussion conveyed the impression that Ms. Herfkens against the ministry acted by taking fees to culpable wrongly". Verhagen said in the parliamentary debate on October 9, 2008 that Ms. Herfkens it could go that BZ-regulation was in accordance with UN rules out. The majority of this Court considered the matter settled. This Dutch remuneration policy, which this year was adapted, however, was in breach of UN rules, as established by the UNDP study on this issue. The study also concluded that Eveline Herfkens did not assume the fee but stated that she had done so in good faith and mentioned that the haste with which the new UN campaign was set up and the lack of guidance for this were partly to blame for the fact that the relevant legislation was her escape. With this conclusion, the case was dismissed for UNDP. Category:1952 births